poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow. One morning in the Humongous Dimension, Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack are having the best life. Putt-Putt: Ah, This is the life. Pep: (barks) Pajama Sam: Yeah. Freddi Fish: Isn't this great, Luther. Luther: You said it, Freddi. As some always say, In there like swim... Oops, I forgot. It's SPY Fox's line, Silly me. SPY Fox: Think Nothing of it, Luther. (to Monkey Penny) So, Monkey Penny, What's our plan now? Monkey Penny: Hmm, So far nothing yet. Professor Quack: At least things couldn't get any worse. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon appeared out of nowhere and shrouding it in darkness. Putt-Putt: Oh no! Pajama Sam: What's happening!? Professor Quack: I spoke too soon, It got worse. Meanwhile, Spike and Starlight are on their early training with Deker and Villamax. Deker: (as he draws Uramasa) Villamax: Alright, You two, Let's do some early training. Spike: Okay, Villamax. Starlight Glimmer: We're ready, Deker. Deker: Good, Now let's begin. Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! (morphs into the Courage Ranger) Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! (morphs into the Hope Ranger) And so, They began they're training against Deker and Villamax. Spike: HIYA! Deker: (blocks with Uramasa) Very good, Spike, You're doing well. Starlight Glimmer: HIYA! (strikes as Villamax blocks with his sword) Villamax: Great move, Starlight, Keep up your strength. Spike: Otter Spirit, Battlizer Armor Mode! Starlight Glimmer: Peacock Spirit, Battlizer Armor Mode! Meanwhile with Twilight Sparkle, She gathered Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest for the oath. Twilight Sparkle: Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Golden Harvest. Do you swear to keep the Harmony Force Rangers identities a secret unless there are friends you can trust? Minty: Don't worry, Twilight, You have our word. Toola Roola: Your secret is safe with us. Derpy: Okay, Twilight. Moon Dancer: Anything for our good friends. Golden Harvest: It's a promise. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you girls so much for your support. Suddenly, Tirek appeared out of nowhere. Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! Tirek: You didn't think I leave you victorious back at Corinth, Did you? Twilight Sparkle: What do you want!? Tirek: I've come for some hostages! Moon Dancer: (as the Dazzlings grabs her, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy and Golden Harvest) Stop it, Let go! Twilight Sparkle: Let them go! Tirek: I think not, They're my hostages now. (laughs evilly) And Tirek disappeared with the girls in chains. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! I've gotta tell Ransik! Meanwhile, Nadira came to the Williams Farms and warned Megan and Molly. Nadira: Megan? Molly? Do you two have a moment? Megan Williams: Sure, Nadira. Molly Williams: What's the matter? Nadira: Well, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest are captured by Tirek. Molly Williams: Oh no! Megan Williams: When did this happen? Nadira: Earlier ago when they took an oath from Twilight to keep the Power Rangers identities a secret. At Ransik's lab, Twilight was getting worried about her friends. Twilight Sparkle: I hope they're okay. We have to stop Tirek. Ransik: And we will, Twilight. (checks on Robbie and his friends) Anything yet, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sorry, Twilight. But nothing hasn't shown on the monitor Robin Diaz: But don't worry, We'll find them. Then, There was a portal to another dimension. Mordecai: Huh? Hey, Guys, Look! Rigby: Which one of you guys opened the potal?! Loki: It wasn't me or Diabolico, Rigby. Yoshi: Well, Who did? Twilight Sparkle: Only one way to find out, Come on. Robin Diaz: Right behind you, Twilight. And they went into the portal. Ransik: Good luck, Rangers. Soon, They arrived in the Humongous Dimension. Robin Diaz: Whoa... Gmerl: What kind of dimension is this? Yoshi: Beats me. Twilight Sparkle: I've never seen anything like it. Rigby: Hey, Guys. Look! (point at the Humongous Gang) Who're those guys? Mordecai: I have no idea, Dude. Robbie Diaz: Let's go check it out. Soon, They ran into Putt-Putt, Pep, Pajama Sam, Freddi Fish, Luther, SPY Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack. Twilight Sparkle: Excuse us, Can you guys tell us where we are? Professor Quack: My goodness, We have visitors from another dimension! Luther: Holly crab, Is that something or what? Yoshi: I guess so. Spike: Who're you guys anyway? Putt-Putt: My name is Putt-Putt, And this is my dog, Pep. Pep: (barks) Pajama Sam: I'm Pajama Sam. Freddi Fish: My Name's Freddi Fish. Luther: And I'm Luther. SPY Fox: The name's Fox, SPY Fox. Monkey Penny: I'm Monkey Penny. Professor Quack: I'm Professor Quack, (shakes Twilight's hand) How do you do, Uh.... ? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, Please to meet you. Applejack: I'm Applejack. Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I'm Rarity, How do you do? Rainbow Dash: The Name's Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Sunset Shimmer: My name's Sunset Shimmer. Spike: I'm Spike. Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Robbie Diaz: I'm Robbie Diaz. Robin Diaz: I'm Robbie's female clone. Robin Diaz. Robbie Diaz: And these are our friends, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer's future counterpart, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer's future counterpart, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, Serena, Marina, Kelly, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehg and Philmac, We're the Data Squad Power Rangers from the future. And these are the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire, And our two companions, RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Serena: It's very nice to meet you. SPY Fox: So, What brings you all the way here? Twilight Sparkle: Our friends, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest were captured by Tirek, Princess Dark Matter, Nightmare Rarity and the Dazzlings. Robbie Diaz: We'd just thought if you guys opened the portal Professor Quack: As a matter of fact I have, I've opened that portal because we'd ought it might be someone out there who can help with the shrouded darkness problem. Sunset Shimmer: Has he ever done this before, Monkey Penny? Monkey Penny: Well yeah, It happens all the time. That night, Twilight, Robbie and Robin explained the whole detail about it. Twilight Sparkle: It all started with Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest taking the oath to keep our ranger identities a secret. Robbie Diaz: Then, Tirek showed up with Princess Dark Matter, Nightmare Rarity and the Dazzlings. That's why you guys brought us here, Maybe there's a way we can help one another. Robin Diaz: What're you working on, Professor Quack? Professor Quack: Well, Robin, I've been making progress on my very own Power Ranger Morphers that represents the Super Mega Morphers the Mega Power Rangers possessed. SPY Fox: Interesting, Professor Quack. How do they work? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, How do you use them? Professor Quack: (as he shows the blueprints) Robbie Diaz: Whoa. Professor Quack: You simply place a Morpher on your wrist, Insert a Legendary Ranger Key of your favorite type of Power Ranger, And presto! You become it's exact replica. I for one am a huge fan of the Dino Charge Black Ranger, Chase Randall. Then, He wrapped his blueprints and eats them. Professor Quack: Mmm, And the fresh blueprints I've made are very appetizing too. Yoshi: Geez... And I though I had an appetizing meal? Monkey Penny: Lucky for you, You're not he only one anymore, Yoshi. Pinkie Pie: Who knew? At the Dungeon Lair, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest felt despair. Derpy: Do you think Twilight and the others will help us? Moon Dancer: They will come, Derpy, As long as Tirek doesn't keep us here forever. Golden Harvest: What's the point? It'll take a miracle for them to come. However, A miracle did happen. For there was Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire on top of the rocks above. Robo Ruby: (whispering) There they are, Brother. Robo Sapphire: (whispering) I'll try to contact Robbie and the others. So, Robo Sapphire contacted them. Back with everyone, Twilight's morpher was moving. Robo Sapphire: Hello, Can anyone read me? Please respond. Twilight Sparkle: It's Robo Sapphire. SPY Fox: I wonder what's all the ruckus. Twilight Sparkle: This is Twilight Sparkle, Robo Sapphire. What's the resort? Robo Sapphire: My brother and I just found Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest, They're being held captive at the Dungeon Lair. Twilight Sparkle: Great, How far is it? Robo Ruby: The Dungeon Lair is just about 2 miles from we're at. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, Robin, You two got their signal? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm. (Robbie looks and sees a red dot) Yeah, I got their signal here. Robin Diaz: Awesome, So we're here and Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire are there at the Dungeon Lair, If we follow the signal, We should be able to save Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest and stop Nightmare Moon's plan once and for all. Twilight Sparkle: Are you guys with us? Putt-Putt: You bet. Pajama Sam: We're with you all the way. Freddi Fish: That's what friends are for. Luther: You said it, Freddi. SPY Fox: Then, Let's get this rescue mission started. Monkey Penny: Way ahead of you, SPY Fox. Professor Quack: Don't forget to choose a ranger key for our Morphers. Yoshi: Oh, Right. Professor Quack: Like I said, I'm a huge fan of the Dino Charge Black Ranger. This is my kind of ranger form. Does anybody choose a ranger key? Putt-Putt: Yep, I choose the Dino Charge Blue Ranger. Pajama Sam: I'm going for the S.P.D. Omega Ranger. Freddi Fish: I go for the S.P.D. Pink Ranger. Luther: I like the S.P.D. Red Ranger better. SPY Fox: I'm going for the Mystic Force Green Ranger. Monkey Penny: That leaves me with the Time Force Yellow Ranger Gmerl: Cool, We're all set. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy, But have to save our friends. Robin Diaz: Then, Let's do it. Robbie Diaz: Way ahead of you, Robin. Meanwhile at the dungeon lair, Tirek used the Rainbow of Darkness to shroud this world. Tirek: Now, Rainbow of Darkness, It's time for the final curtain call! Soon, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire signaled Twilight, Robbie, Robin and their friends. Back with Twilight, Robbie, Robin and their friends, They kept following the Robo Cubs' signal. Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looks at the signal) Hey, Guys, I've got they're signal. Twilight Sparkle: That's great, Robbie. Robin Diaz: And we can't be far from here, Come on. Then, The International Pretty Cures and the Sea Ponies came. Yoshi: Hey look, Guys, Backup has arrived. Fluttershy: Oh my, Who are they? Cure Lovely: We're the Happiness Charge Precure Team. Cure Princess: We just came from Japan. Cure Fortune: And others also, My Sister. Cure Honey: It's a pleasure to meet you rangers. Cure Wave: And these are the Sea Ponies. Sealight: Use this shell of you call us. Sand Dollar: And we are going to join you. Mordecai: Awesome. Twilight Sparkle: Glad you all could make it. Starlight Glimmer: The Megaforce Cubs are waiting for us, Let's go. Sea Ponies: Shoo Be doo! Shoo shoo be doo! Just as they started continuing their journey, They were sealed in a dome where they meet Discord. Yoshi: What the...!? Mordecai: What's going on!? Discord: (laughs) You should see the look on your faces priceless! Robbie Diaz: Whoa, Where'd you come from? Discord: Oh, From here and there. And sometimes there and here. Gmerl: I don't get it? Sunset Shimmer: Who are you, And what do you want with us!? Discord: I am Discord, Master of Chaos and disharmony. Fluttershy: You think you can try hurting us and get away with it!? Professor Quack: You tell him, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: You best watch your step, Mister. Or you'll get the stare! Discord: (sarcastically) The Stare? Oh no, please, Not that! Anything but your disapproving eyeballs! (laughs) Oh no! No no no, stop! No, no! (strangled noises) I can't! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'll do whatever you say! Because... (laughs) You are hilarious! (laughs) Ribbon: It wouldn't be hilariously With Tirek shrouding the world in darkness. Glasan: Didn't you even had a friend you ever had in your whole life? Discord: (realizing) Hmmm.... I wish I do. Fluttershy: What if we could be your friends? Discord: Oh, Well I... Never really had any friends before. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Wait a minute, Guys, I think we better talk about this, Don't you think it's a little too coincidental he showed up right when we needed him? Fluttershy: I'm sure I can reason with him, Robbie. (to Discord) Discord, If you want us to be your friends, You can start by helping us rescue our friends from Tirek, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest. Discord: Hmm... Fluttershy: Go on, Do we have deal? Discord: Alright... (he takes out his hand) You've got yourself a deal. Fluttershy: See, He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him. Twilight, Robbie, Robin and the other weren't so sure about her efforts. Soon, Discord was looking for something. Twilight Sparkle: What are you looking for, Discord? Discord: The only thing that might help defeat Tirek and the others, The rainbow of light. Luther: Do you have one? Discord: I guess that's what I was looking, But I'll find it. (looking through his pockets magically) It's got to be around here somewhere. Freddi Fish: There's no rainbow. Discord: Oh I guess I lost it. Oh there it is! The Rainbow of Light. Cure Fortune: But it's so small. Robin Diaz: Thanks a lot, Discord. Discord: Alright, All of you. Get to Tirek's lair, No time to talk. And have a great trip. (magically dissapeared) Soon, They arrived at Tirek's Lair. Robbie Diaz: This is it, Tirek's lair. Mordecai: Yep. SPY Fox: We're up on one dangerous rescue mission. Sunset Shimmer: I agree, SPY Fox. Cure Lovely: I have an idea! The Sea Ponies! Cure Lovely throws the shell in the water. Putt-Putt: Where are they? Yoshi: They say they get help. Sea Ponies: (The Sea Ponies Arrivied) Shoo be Doo! Shoo shoo be Doo! Robbie Diaz: We have to get in the Tirek's lair. Sand Dollar: No Problem. Coral: We know the way. Sealight: Climb aboard. Seaweed: Here it is. Get in the lair. Applejack: thanks a lot, Sea ponies. Pajama Sam: This place is like a maze. Fluttershy: It's so dark in here. Amy Rose: Hey, Where are the Girls? Suddenly, Tirek, Priness Dark Matter, Nightmare Rarity and the Dazzlings appeared out of nowhere. Tirek: Surprise! Yoshi: Uh oh.... Nightmare Rarity: Didn't expect us, Did you? Princess Dark Matter: I think not. Twilight Sparkle: Where're our friends, Tirek!? Tirek: See for yourself, Twilight. When they look, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest along with the Megaforce Cubs were in chains. Robin Diaz: Oh no! Mordecai: Aww, What?! Rigby: Let them go, You big bully! Princess Dark Matter: Come and get them if you think you can! Robbie Diaz: Come on, Twilight! It's Morphin' Time! Twilight Sparkle: Right! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energized! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger Morphing sequence begins. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. Professor Quack: Come on, Let's use our Ranger Keys! Luther: We're way ahead of you, Professor Quack! Professor Quack: Just say the Morphing Catchphrases and insert your Ranger Keys into your Morphers! Freddi Fish, Luther and Pajama Sam: S.P.D. Emergency! Putt-Putt and Professor Quack: Dino Charger, Ready! SPY Fox: Magical Source, Mystic Force! Monkey Penny: Time For, Time Force! Soon, They became the replicas of the Legendary Power Rangers just as Discord reappears with RobotBoy, RobotGirl and the Megaforce Cubs. Robo Ruby: We're here for support! Discord: Didn't think I let anything happen to my own friends, Did you? Robbie Diaz: Hehe.. Not at all. Discord: Oh, Which reminds me. (whistles) Out of nowhere, The Millennium Power Rangers came to the rescue. Mordecai: Holy smoke, It's the Millennium Rangers! Rigby: Discord, You didn't! Discord: What else are friends for, Rigby? Red Millennium Ranger: Time for a roll call! Everyone: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! All Together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerld Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce Symbol appears. Luther: One, S.P.D. Red Ranger! Professor Quack: Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! Putt-Putt: Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! SPY Fox: Strong as the Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Monkey Penny: Time Force Yellow Ranger! Freddi Fish: Five, S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Pajama Sam: S.P.D. Omega Ranger! All together: Humongous Rangers! Red Millennium Ranger: Millennium Ranger Red! Blue Millennium Ranger: Millennium Ranger Blue! Yellow Millennium Ranger: Millennium Ranger Yellow! Pink Millennium Ranger: Millennium Ranger Pink! Green Millennium Ranger: Millennium Ranger Green! Black Millennium Ranger: Millennium Ranger Black! White Millennium Ranger: Millennium Ranger White! All Together: Power Rangers Millennium! Robbie Diaz: United we Stand, Together we fight for earth! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers! The explosions and colors of smokes appears as Power Rangers attack. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225